generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Bobo Haha (Third Season)
Following the takeover of Providence at the hands of the Consortium, Bobo Haha joined the Providence Defect Group in order to counter the new Providence and the Consortium. Season Three Back in Black During the six month gap, Bobo left Providence and it's facist regime under Black Knight. In his place the Providence Defect Group left behind his upgraded robotic counterpart Robo Bobo whom would inform the group of any valuable intelligence on Providence that it could find. Leaving behind the android would pay off with the return of Rex Salazar allowing the group to stage a rescue mission and recruit Rex. Crash and Burn Bobo appears to have been sleeping poorly since joining the Defect group, drinking excessive amounts of coffee to stay awake. Rex soon comes in with a member of a biker gang he was racing, which aside from the fact that they were all trying to kill each other they all appear to be EVOs of some kind. Doctor Holiday explains that all the bikers appear to be filled with some kind of Prototype nanites that are killing them. Bobo joins Rex when he meets up with the leader of the bikers Moss and the pair challenge them to a race. They're soon put at a disadvantage against the fully armed bikers with Rex unable to use any of his weapons and Bobo having forgot to bring his Laser Pistols due to the fact that he wasn't expecting a fight. To compensate Bobo grabs a Katana currently in use by another of the bikers though they don't use it to avoid hurting them. Another of the bikers wipe out and the pair bring him back to Doctor Holiday who states that like the first he's also juiced on Prototype nanites that are also slowly killing him. Bobo later appears at Valve's race track during the race between Rex and Valve, not with a lot of confidence in Rex's abillities but is pleasantly surprized, if not completely shocked, when Rex overcomes his mental barrier keeping him from using multiple machines, to beat Valve. After Rex managed to beat Valve Doctor Holiday came in with the bikers having cleaned the nanites out of their systems and makes note of the fact that they just turned a group of trigger happy gun totting teenagers loose on the city, to which Bobo's alright with. Riddle of the Sphinx Bobo alongside Agent Six and Rex went on a mission to Cairo, Egypt to investigate the disappearance of Doctor Holiday while she was exploring a newly discovered Egyptian tomb. Black Knight along with Robo Bobo were also on the scene investigating the tomb and dispite wearing a disguise Bobo ended up blowing his cover when he checked in on Robo Bobo. Bobo and the others entered the tomb via a "back door" a hole that was busted into the tomb while a restaurant was working on a water main, in the process Bobo ate some bad food and got food poisoning. The trio met up with doctor Holiday in the tomb where she explained that dispite clearly being ancient the tomb is full of technology at the most as advanced as the 21st century. The group found the burial chamber where they met up with Black Knight followed the group there after interrogating and dismantling Robo Bobo, bringing along the android's severed head as proof. The group accidentally woke up Gharun Set a two thousand year old EVO mummy who proceeded to attack the group, Bobo spending the rest of the episode fighting off the legion of EVO mummies with the others before evacuating. Double Vision Bobo aided Rex and Six in fighting off legions of EVO plants. He expressed disappointment in being with Doctor Holiday during the fight as she was currently in her portable lab which he made numerous "modifications" to. Those modifications rendered her effectively defenseless when she was swarmed by the plants and had to be rescued by Black Knight. Bobo continued to aid in the fight, getting the ideal to fire Rex out of a cannon and at the "brain" of the plant allowing him to cure it and end the EVO incursion. Later on back at the plant Bobo is aiding Rex in picking out a replacement for his goggles. He suggests a pair of heart shaped glasses, to which the goggle girl agreed looked good on him prompting a date between the two. Guy vs. Guy Upon hearing of the Prank War between Rex and Noah Nixon Bobo offered to help Rex, explaining that he has been banned from entire countries for pranks he's pulled. Rex reluctantly accepts Bobo's help and he devises an overly elaborate plan by which to prank Noah, choosing the night that he has a date with Claire Bowman to strike. First Rex will lure him into a false since of security via lame pranks. Second Bobo will flood the restaurant to which Noah is taking Claire with rats thus closing it down due to a failed health inspection. Third Bobo has bribed some construction workers to close down all the roads in town thus forcing Noah and Claire to walk to Noah's backup restaurant. Noah and Claire will walk by a series of electronic billboards to which Bobo will broadcast the single most embarrassing photo of him he could find humiliating him. Unfortunately the device Bobo was using to power his plot was already powering a magnetic containment unit that was containing dangerous radioactive material. When the billboards drain the power from the device the resulting nuclear fallout will render the entire area uninhabitable for a hundred years. Bobo attempted to disconnect the device and failing that Rex asks Noah for help. When asking for Noah to help apparently fails they called Doctor Holiday who told them to hug eachother goodbye. It's soon made apparent that Noah succeeded in dismantling the device via asking Doctor Holiday for help, who then told him how to broadcast a video feed of Bobo and Rex freaking out and hugging all over the world. Bobo thusly submits defeat and declares Noah to be the prank King. Once back at The Plant Bobo and Rex agree to never prank Noah again, unfortunately Bobo is the victim of the old 'exploding orange' joke by Rex prompting him to declare a new prank war on Rex. Black and White Bobo Haha played a small but intricate role in a plan orchestrated by White Knight and partially himself and Rex. While the rest of the Providence Defect Group infiltraited Providence Headquarters to retrieve the first of the five Meta-Nanites he was breaking into a sewage treatment plant to increase the water pressure going into Providence which in combination with Fiesta Night at Providence flooded the building a blew a hole into it's security. Later at the Plant White Knight explained to the collective Defect group what the Meta-Nanites are, that if Providence and the Consortium were to gain all five of them then they would be granted god-hood. White Knight gave the group just one chance to back down but they stayed on. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Bobo appeared briefly at the beginning, serving as the pilot for the Folding-wing jet for Rex and Agent Six as they went to investigate the dimensional rift in New York. Remote Control Bobo Joined Rex in his trek to Hong Kong China to rescue his Old Gang from the clutches of the Consortium. However he ultimately spent the entire episode pigging out on food from a all you can eat stand until he made the cook angry enough to chase him off, followed by puking up all the food he ate. A Brief History of Time Bobo alongside Rex followed the trail around the world left by Van Kleiss when Breach sent him 2000 years back in time. Based on the vast differences in age they find at the first sight in Egypt it appears that Van Kleiss built a time machine to get back to the present he fears that Providence is after it. The trail takes them to Rome where they find a portrait of Van Kleiss further supporting his presence. The trail eventually takes them to Venice where they find the last of Van Kleiss's "time Machines" as well as Van Kleiss in a maddened state, having been running through time from a "time anti-body" that has been ravaging civilizations in his wake. Rex realizes that what has been chasing Van Kleiss is in fact Breach, her AMP pack having drawn her to him for the past 2000 years and with the aid of Caesar Salazar restores her to normal. Caesar reveals that what Van Kleiss was using was not a time machine but in fact device used for the long term storage of unstable nanites and already have several like it. What they were really after was Van Kleiss himself and they take him into custody, promising that they'll take good care of the now insane EVO. Enemies Mine Bobo appeared at the beginning aiding Rex and Six in containing the prison riot started by Black Knight as a distraction to obtain the Fourth Meta-Nanite. Endgame, Part 1 and 2 During the attack on the Plant by Providence Bobo was cornered in the laboratory with Doctor Holiday by Black Pawns. Though the latter was concerned for good reason Bobo reveals a broiler hidden in the lab and with it easily destroys the robots. Later Bobo is seen cleaning up the pawns, claiming that they weren't so tough, only to ironically suffer a back injury from dragging the pawns around from all over the base. Bobo briefly appeared at the end of the episode, it's unknown if he was cured along with the other EVOs during the Worldwide Cure but it's unlikely as it would cost Rex his friend. Category:Character histories